


For good

by MissLefroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Big Sisters, Childhood Friends, Cute, Emotional, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Sisters, Song: For Good (Wicked), Songfic, Support, Wicked - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Amigas que son como hermanas. Hermanas que son como amigas.





	1. Rowena & Helga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxy Scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roxy+Scamander).



> I'm limited  
> Just look at me  
> I'm limited  
> And just look at you  
> You can do all I couldn't do  
> Glinda

A veces ser profesor no resulta sencillo. Y menos si, además, eres una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, cuyo cargo es mayor.

Y eso es algo que Helga tiene muy presente. Le gusta su trabajo, lo disfruta. Le encanta levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa, pensando qué le deparará ese nuevo día junto a sus chicos.

Sin embargo, pocos meses después de inaugurar el colegio de sus sueños, Helga se replantea si realmente ese es su destino. Comienza a recordar cuando era más joven, una dulce adolescente que no tenía las cosas claras, y su madre le decía cuál debía ser su futuro. Un futuro donde Helga no tenía tan claro tener. Cuando le habló de sus planes de ser profesora para enseñarles a otros niños sobre magia, su madre se opuso en rotundo. Y cuando al fin esos planes se iban a llevar a cabo, su madre le dijo que, si se marchaba, jamás volverían a verse.

Y allí está, sentada en un taburete junto al huerto. Pensando en si realmente todo aquello está valiendo la pena. Echa mucho de menos a su madre, pero también a su hermana pequeña, Astrid.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Helga? —le pregunta Rowena, preocupada, que la devuelve a la realidad—. Te veo pensativa.

Helga parpadea un poco, mira a su amiga y le sonríe con amargura.

—Rowena, ¿crees que hice bien en ser parte de todo esto?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Si fuiste tú la que ideó todo. ¿Es que no te sientes cómoda aquí?

—Sí, cómo no voy a estarlo. Es solo que… Bueno. Extraño a mi familia, eso es todo.

Rowena se sienta en una roca, entre arbustos de pimientos y tomates, se acomoda el bajo de la falda, toma algo de aire y le sonríe a su amiga.

—Helga, si tienes dudas y quieres dejarnos, no seré yo la que se oponga a tu marcha. Me pondré triste, más ahora que hemos emprendido este sueño que hemos podido hacer realidad, y que sabes que no nos ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí. Pero si es lo que deseas, adelante. Eso sí, no sin antes saber que eres una persona amable, dulce, incluso podría decir que inteligente. Te gusta que las cosas salgan bien, pero solo a base de paciencia se logran mejor. Y tus alumnos, los que tú misma personalmente escogiste, lo saben. Y te aprecian. Y te admiran. Y les partirás el corazón si decides marcharte.

Helga la mira con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—No tenía intención de dejaros, pero después de tus palabras, jamás se me pasaría por la mente hacerlo. —Se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acerca a Rowena para darle un abrazo—. Echo de menos a mi hermana, pero he de reconocer que aquí tengo a otra.

—¿Y qué tal si le mandas una lechuza a Astrid contándole cómo estás viviendo todo esto.

Helga asiente, poniéndose en pie.

—Me parece bien.


	2. Morgana & Nimue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it's up to you  
> For both of us  
> Now it's up to you  
> I've heard it said

Morgana camina apresurada hasta la cabaña de Nimue. Abre la puerta, que está entornada, y busca a su amiga con la mirada. La encuentra con un montón de pergaminos por todas partes, escribiendo sin parar, muy concentrada.

—Me han dicho que me buscabas —le dice nada más llegar hasta ella, interrumpiendo su labor.

—Sí. Me alegro que hayas venido tan rápido.

Nimue se levanta, coge su varita y ordena un poco la habitación. Mete los pergaminos en un cajón y lo cierra con un conjuro silencioso.

—Me tienes en ascuas, mi querida amiga —le insiste Morgana con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es eso que te traes entre manos que me necesitas con tanta urgencia?

Nimue se acerca a la chimenea, le echa un par de troncos y los prende con la varita.

—Verás —comienza a decir—. Después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada con la muerte de tres druidas a manos de unos muggles, he pensado que podríamos entrenarlas para que se sepan defender sin miedo.

Morgana se queda sin saber qué decir. Sabe que las intenciones de su amiga, pero no sabe si tiene algo más que lo que dice.

—Es algo arriesgado. No sé si sería buena idea ponerse a lanzar hechizos delante de tanto muggle.

—No me has entendido. No sería para entrenarlas a usar su magia, porque para eso ya están lugares como Hogwarts donde tienen sus clases de duelo, sino más bien… saber usar la espada y el escudo. O las flechas. O el hacha. No sé, quiero que se puedan defender sin tener que sacar sus varitas. Aunque sé que podrían hacerlo, pero sería, como bien dices, delatarnos. Y sus consecuencias, ni me las quiero imaginar.

—¿Tienes pensado algún lugar para esto?

—Sí, en el bosque hay un espacio estupendo para poder organizar un campamento para este fin. La verdad es que estoy tan emocionada con empezar que creo que nada ni nadie podrá quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

Morgana sonríe. Le gusta ver a Nimue tan entusiasmada después de haber estado tan alicaída por los acontecimientos recientes. A decir verdad, no es tan mala idea. Solo es preparar a las chicas para que no les pillen de improvisto y poder vivir para contarlo.

—Siempre he pensado que hay que saber usar algo más que la varita, mi querida Nimue —le dice con tono aprobatorio.

—Sí. No creo que seamos las únicas que hayamos pensado en esto.

—Lo que no entiendo es para qué me quieres.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto sola. Sé que tú eres una buena guerrera, porque te he visto en más de una ocasión luchando para proteger Camelot, por lo que tu ayuda es más que necesaria.

Morgana recuerda por todo lo que ha pasado para poder luchar en las batallas. Todas las burlas que ha tenido que soportar por ser quién es. Siempre ha detestado a toda esa gente que la ha menospreciado por eso. Así que no se lo piensa dos veces al contestar:

—Cuenta conmigo.


	3. Queenie & Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That people come into our lives  
> For a reason  
> Bringing something we must learn

Tina toma aire antes de llamar a la puerta. Sabe que lo que va a hacer va a ser sorprendente, pero debe hacerlo. Golpea con los nudillos la puerta de madera y solo hasta que escucha el permiso para poder entrar, no lo hace.

—¿Te pillo ocupada? —pregunta un poco nerviosa.

Queenie la mira y sonríe. Está sentada en la repisa de la ventana, viendo las gotas de la lluvia cómo caen. Se levanta y se acerca a su hermana. Sabe lo que le va a pedir. No se lo puede creer, pero es cierto.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Tina. —Está tan entusiasmada que desea abrazarla, pero sabe que ella no lo va a recibir bien, por lo que se reprime.

—Odio que te adelantes a lo que te voy a pedir —refunfuña Tina.

—Lo siento, pero es que hablas muy alto y… —Tina la mira con una ceja arqueada y Queenie menea la cabeza para corregirse—. Me refería a tus pensamientos.

—Bueno, mejor que lo sepas. Así no me siento tan ridícula diciéndolo en voz alta.

Queenie da saltitos de alegría y corre a abrir su armario. Saca de manera compulsiva vestidos, blusas, faldas y más prendas. No se decide por una sola.

—Que sea algo sencillo, Queenie —le advierte su hermana—. No quiero ir provocativa. No te quiero quitar el puesto.

Queenie mira a su hermana mayor por encima del hombro, ignorando sus palabras. Sabe lo que tiene que sacar, pero no lo encuentra. Al fin, localiza una blusa rosa pálido con volantes, una falda de tubo a cuadros fucsia y una chaqueta a juego. Tina arruga la nariz al verlo.

—¿No es un poco estridente?

—Es lo que se lleva ahora, mi querida Tina. Además, tengo el sombrero también a juego —dice, sacando un diminuto sombrero del mismo color que el traje y se lo coloca para que vea cómo le queda; también unos zapatos blancos—. Tienen el tacón bajo, que sé que no te gusta mucho llevarlos.

Al menos tiene la consideración de escoger unos adecuados a sus gustos. Ahora toca lo que menos le gusta a Tina y lo que más a su hermana.

—Tranquila, hermanita —dice adelantándose a las palabras de Tina—. Usaré tonos pálidos en los párpados y rosa claro en los labios. Ya verás lo fabulosa que vas a estar.

Tina se sienta en la silla que hay frente al tocador de Queenie. Cierra los ojos y deja que su hermana haga lo que mejor se le da.

Respira profundamente y su tono de voz es más tranquilo.

—Me han dicho que el aspecto en esta primera reunión es importante, así que necesito impresionarles de algún modo. Ya sabes que soy un desastre y que sola no podría hacer esto.

—Ay, hermanita —suspira la menor de las Goldstein—. Tú los sorprenderías aunque todos fuesen ciegos.

Tina sonríe por el cumplido. Abre los ojos y parpadea para ver el resultado.

Queenie tiene razón: está estupenda.


	4. Aurora & Wilhelmina & Septima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are led to those  
> Who help us most to grow if we let them  
> And we help them in return

Aurora entra en Las tres escobas apresurada. Se sacude la nieve que ha caído en su sombrero y busca con la mirada a sus compañeras de Hogwarts. Las localiza en seguida, a pesar del gentío que hay en el local, ya que Septima alza una mano para llamar su atención.

—Lamento el retraso, chicas —se disculpa—, pero los de primero han formado un alboroto en Honey Dukes y he tenido que ir a tranquilizarlos.

—Aurora, cariño, ¿vas a tomar algo? —le pregunta Madame Rosmerta desde la barra.

—Un hidromiel, por favor —le responde la profesora de Astronomía, sentándose frente a Wilhelmina.

—¿Has tenido problemas en controlarlos? —inquiere la profesora de Criaturas Mágicas—. Porque yo a veces no lo consigo y temo perder un poco la paciencia.

—No. Ha sido poca cosa, pero el dependiente se estaba inquietando y no quiero hacerme responsable de los destrozos ocasionados.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —quiere saber Septima.

—Una piruleta de fuego. Al parecer, era la última que quedaba y dos de ellos han empezado a discutir por quién la ha visto primero.

La tabernera regresa con la bebida de Aurora y ésta le da las gracias, mientras sigue con su charla:

—Hay días en donde no sé de dónde saco las fuerzas para controlarlos —se queja Septima, dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla—. Si no fuera porque tenemos estos momentos de tranquilidad de vez en cuando, yo creo que me volvería loca.

—Y que lo digas —asiente Wilhelmina, que juguetea con su vaso de agua alegre con un dedo—. Yo esta semana he tenido que pedirle a unos de Slytherin que los cangrejos de fuego no son para lanzarlos a nadie.

—Déjame adivinar —la interrumpe Septima—: ¿a los de Gryffindor?

Wilhelmina niega con la cabeza.

—Hufflepuff. —Pone los ojos en blanco y le da otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo esta semana la he tenido tranquila —musita la profesora de Aritmancia—. Tan solo he tenido a un par que han llegado tarde a mi clase, pero por lo demás, tengo suerte de que mis chicos son buenos. Pero he de reconocer que muchos son unos locos.

—Yo no envidio nada a Mina —comenta Aurora—. Sé que es una asignatura fascinante, pero no es una asignatura fácil de llevar con niños. Mucho menos inquietos.

—Por suerte tengo paciencia —responde Mina, bebiendo un trago de su agua alegre—. Pero yo creo que estamos infravalorados. Muchos no saben el trabajo que hay detrás del esfuerzo de esos chicos.

—Y si el niño suspende —replica Septima—, la culpa es nuestra, que no sabemos explicarles bien las cosas.

Las tres mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco y negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues, ¿sabéis qué? —propone Aurora—, creo que deberíamos brindar por nosotras, por la paciencia que les tenemos y por no mandarlos de una patada a sus casas.

Septima y Mina alzan sus copas y las chocan con la de Aurora.

—Por nosotras —dicen al unísono.


	5. Lily & Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
> But I know I'm who I am today  
> Because I knew you  
> Like a comet pulled from orbit

—¡Enhorabuena, Pandora! —exclama entusiasmada Lily, abrazándola—. No sabes cuánto me alegro por los dos.

—Muchas gracias, Lily.

—Tu madre debe estar contenta.

Pandora resopla.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Me tiene loca con el asunto.

—¿Cuándo será?

—En otoño. Es nuestra estación favorita.

—¿No estás nerviosa?

—Un poco. Pero sé de alguien que me puede calmar cuando pierda los papeles cuando llegue el día.

—¿Quién?

—Tú. —Pandora le sonríe y se queda en silencio un segundo—. Quiero seas mi dama de honor.

Lily se queda pensando en lo que acaba de decirle su amiga.

—¿Yo? Pero si seguro que tienes a alguien mejor que yo para ese puesto.

—Eso no es cierto. Además, mis amigas están ahora mismo ocupadas con otros asuntos, por lo que no me pueden ayudar con esto.

—Pues en ese caso, estaré encantada de ser tu dama de honor.

—Así podré serlo yo en unos años.

Lily se echa a reír, nerviosa.

—Pero años… Aún es muy pronto.

—No te vas a casar a los diecisiete.

—Ni a los veinte. Ni a los veinticinco.

Pandora se queda en silencio, con una ceja alzada.

—Eso nunca lo sabes.

—Tampoco quiero pensar en ello. Ahora prefiero centrarme en la Academia de Aurores y salir airosa.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien, he empezado esta semana y de momento no ha salido nadie herido.

Ambas amigas se echan a reír.

—De verdad que te admiro —confiesa Pandora—. Yo no sé si podría hacer lo que haces.

—Eso mismo podría decir de tu trabajo.

—He conseguido el puesto de inefable de casualidad. Yo quería trabajar con Xeno, pero por circunstancias de la vida, el destino quiso que entrara en ese departamento por algún motivo que desconozco, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Eso es maravilloso. Poder sentirse a gusto con lo que hace. Poca gente puede decir lo mismo.

—Sí, y más en estos tiempos que corren, que los chicos de ahora están muy desmotivados…

Un halo de melancolía recorre el cuerpo de ambas chicas.

—¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto? —inquiere Pandora, preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero en la Academia de Aurores nos dejan muy claro que no debemos dejarnos vencer fácilmente.

—Eso jamás, por supuesto.

—Además… —Lily mira hacia ambos lados, bajando la voz—, nos han pedido a algunos de los nuevos que nos unamos a una orden secreta.

—¿Una orden? —pregunta Pandora, susurrando igual que Lily.

—Sí. Se llama la Orden del Fénix. Vamos a combatir contra esos mortífagos con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

—Suena interesante.

—Lo es. Y estoy entrenándome duro para no decepcionar a nadie.

—Seguro que los dejas a todos boquiabiertos.

—Moody me ha dado el visto bueno para entrar. Dice que soy la que más potencial tiene de los de mi grupo.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

—Estoy nerviosa, pero no tengo miedo a lo que pase.

—Este mundo necesita más gente como tú, Lily.

La joven pelirroja le sonríe complacida. Es justo los ánimos que necesita escuchar.


	6. Minerva & Sybill

La puerta del despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor suena y por ella entra la profesora de Adivinación. Está nerviosa, ya que juega constantemente con los abalorios del collar de su cuello y habla con timidez cuando comienza a hablar:

—Flitwick me ha dicho que me quería ver. —Lo dice con tanta delicadeza que a McGonagall le cuesta escucharla.

—Sí, ven, acércate.

Sybill se sienta en la silla que hay frente al escritorio. Se ajusta las gafas y se acomoda en su asiento. Se pregunta qué será eso que quiere McGonagall de ella.

—Seguro que se preguntará por qué la he hecho traer hasta aquí, Sybill.

—Bueno, sí. Ya que lo menciona, sí, un poco. Pero imagino que será por algo relacionado con mi asignatura.

McGonagall la observa por encima de sus gafas cuadradas y cruza los dedos de las manos, que los apoya en su escritorio.

—Veo que no ha usado sus posos para averiguarlo, mi querida Trelawney.

La profesora de Adivinación se sonroja. Tiene razón, pero tampoco se le ocurrió porque tuvo otras cosas que hacer antes de presentarse ahí.

—No la haré perder más el tiempo. Solo quería darle la bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Sybill frunce el ceño. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, mucho menos eran amigas, por lo que no entendían las palabras de McGonagall.

—No entiendo —dice con voz temblorosa.

—Sé que no hemos tenido una relación muy adecuada para ser compañeras, pero lo que hizo el curso pasado Dolores Umbridge con usted no me pareció justo. Sé que te defendí, pero eso me hizo pensar en que creo que en este colegio nadie te tiene respeto.

Trelawney se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada.

—También me he dado cuenta de que no tiene muchos amigos, más que Filius, así que, si necesita algo, mi despacho estará a su entera disposición.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque creo que lo que usted necesita es que alguien la anime a ser mejor, a avanzar como profesional y no a pisotearla, como hizo la exdirectora de este colegio. Sé que es una persona solitaria, pero temo que en parte sea por cómo los demás la perciben. Si me permite decirlo, en cierto modo envidio un poco ese don del que dice tener, pero que por circunstancias no tiene la suficiente confianza como para manejarlo como debería. Debe ser difícil llevar el peso que usted lleva, la presión de tener que demostrar constantemente que tiene dicho don.

—¿Y dice que me envidia? ¿Por qué? Si todos se ríen de mí.

—Porque es único. Muy pocos magos y brujas lo poseen. Y me gustan las cosas únicas.

Sybill está a punto de echarse a llorar. Nunca le habían hecho un cumplido tan grande como aquel. Ni siquiera Dumbledore cuando la contrató; siempre pensó que lo hizo por lástima, más que por ser la tataranieta de quien es.

—Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras, Minerva.

—No tiene que darlas. Y recuerda: confía más en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it passes the sun  
> Like a stream that meets a boulder  
> Halfway through the wood  
> Who can say if I've been changed for the better


	7. Audrey & Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But because I knew you  
> I have been changed for good  
> It well may be  
> That we will never meet again  
> In this lifetime

Audrey sale de la chimenea y se limpia los restos de hollín que se le han quedado en el vestido morado que lleva. Se sacude un poco el pelo y se restriega la mano por la cara para quitarse algún posible resto que tuviera.

—Buenos días, Cecilia —saluda a la señora Clearwater—. He venido a ver a Penelope. ¿Está en su cuarto?

—Sí, cariño —le responde Cecilia—. ¿Has desayunado? Puedo llevarte un poco de bizcocho y un vaso de leche si lo deseas.

—No es necesario. Ya desayuné en casa.

Audrey se despide con la mano de su interlocutora y se dirige al dormitorio de su amiga. Llama a la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar.

—Penny —comienza a decir con suavidad—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Se sienta al borde de la cama, donde está recostada su amiga.

—Algo mejor que ayer. Aunque no me apetece mucho hacer nada.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato más que ayer? Ya le dije a mi madre que tal vez hoy no fuese a comer. Y si es necesario, le mando una lechuza para que no me esperen para la cena.

Penelope niega con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso si no quieres.

—Pero sí que quiero. Sé que mi presencia te hace bien, así que…

—Está bien.

—¿Sabes? La semana que viene nos vamos de viaje. Esta vez a Irlanda, a ver a la tía Gyda.

Penelope hunde el rostro en su almohada al escuchar aquello.

—Pásatelo bien.

—La cosa es que le he preguntado a mi padre si puedo llevar a alguien y me contestó que se lo preguntase a la tía Gyda. Y ella me ha dicho que no le importa.

—¿Y a quién tienes en mente llevar?

—A mi gato. Que maúlla por las noches para llamar nuestra atención.

Penelope la mira con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

—Estás tonta, Penny. El gato ya viene con nosotros. A quien me refiero es a ti, boba.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Solo seré un estorbo.

Audrey la obliga a incorporarse en la cama y Penny resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sé que estuviste muy asustada durante la guerra, que os escondisteis para que no os hicieran nada, pero hace ya seis meses que terminó. Yo también lo pasé mal, por mí, por mi familia muggle, por mis amigos. Por ti. Pero necesitamos seguir adelante, Pen. Y sé que podemos salir de esta. Juntas.

Penelope se echa a llorar.

—Siento que soy una amiga horrible.

—No, no lo eres. Tan solo eres débil y necesitas que alguien te ayude a levantarte.

Penny se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo.

—Aún tengo pesadillas de cuando nos estuvieron persiguiendo y a punto estuvieron de atraparnos. Estuvimos muchas semanas encerrados en una buhardilla. No se lo deso a nadie.

Audrey le acaricia el pelo y le da un beso en la frente.

—Por el momento, haz las maletas, porque te vienes conmigo. Y no me discutas.


	8. Marietta & Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me say before we part  
> So much of me  
> Is made of what I learned from you  
> You'll be with me

Marietta ha entrado en pánico. Lleva toda la semana intentando tranquilizarse, pero detesta hablar en público. No puede hacerlo. Se queda muda solo pensarlo. Lo ha ensayado delante del espejo, pero no es lo mismo. Sabe que no lo es. Estará allí todo el mundo, observando sus cicatrices imposibles de ocultar.

Cho le da un abrazo para calmarla.

—Puedes hacerlo, Marie —le dice serenamente—. Yo sé que puedes.

Marietta respira hondo, pero las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas de la impotencia. Además, le duele el estómago por los nervios.

—No lo sé. Tengo mucha ansiedad ahora misma y estoy bloqueada.

Cho va a por una silla y la obliga a sentarse con la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Bueno, perdiendo los nervios no vamos a conseguir nada, así que lo mejor es que te calmes como sea. Empezando por sentarte. Y vamos a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa como qué? En unos minutos tengo que salir ahí y no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

—Haciéndolo. Lo mejor es poner la mente en blanco. Imagina que solo estamos los que te queremos.

Marietta vuelve a coger aire. Cierra los ojos y quiere pensar en algo que la calme, como el lago al que iba de pequeña con su abuela. Sí, eso parece que funciona.

—Eres la mejor artista que conozco y esta exposición es maravillosa. No voy a dejar que un ataque de pánico estropee este momento. Es tu sueño, Marietta. Y lo has conseguido tú. Ni tu vecina, ni tu prima la de Escocia, ni la vaca sueca de la valla publicitaria muggle que vi la semana pasada. Tú y nadie más que tú.

Marietta asiente. Y sonríe. O eso cree ella, porque vuelve a llorar.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Cho.

—¿Tirarte por un puente?

—No me des ideas.

—Puedo ser más original.

—Seguro que puedes. Ese es tu don, ser original.

—¿Mejor? —Marietta asiente y Cho le da una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Salen a la sala donde hay un telón que cubre las obras de la joven Edgecombe. Cho se adelanta a ella y, con la varita, hace que su voz pueda ser escuchada por todos los presentes.

—Señoras y señores invitados al evento. Lamento el retraso, pero hemos tenido un pequeño problema que ya hemos conseguido solucionarlo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. —Mira a su amiga, que le sonríe desde donde está—. Os dejo con la mejor artista de su generación. Alguien que va a dar mucho que hablar en los próximos años, si no décadas. Alguien con un talento, una bondad y una calidad humana que pocos tienen. Somos amigas desde Hogwarts y, a día de hoy, siete años después, se merece estar aquí, donde estar. Bueno, sin más dilación, la dejo con la protagonista del evento: la señorita Marietta Edgecombe.

Todos los presentes aplauden cuando Marietta sustituye a Cho. Se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar:

—Muchas gracias a todos. Quiero agradecer todo esto a…


	9. Molly & Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a handprint on my heart  
> And now whatever way our stories end  
> I know you have rewritten mine  
> By being my friend  
> Like a ship blown from its mooring  
> By a wind off the sea  
> Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

Molly la escucha llorar en el baño. Comprueba que sus padres están en el salón, en su hora de la lectura, y llama a la puerta.

—Lucy, ¿puedo pasar?

—Ve al cuarto de baño de papá y mamá —solloza.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no. Vete.

Molly se pregunta si le ha ocurrido algo grave. Está en esa edad complicada, la adolescencia, y no quiere avisar a sus padres. Recuerda que ella pasó por cosas parecidas y sabe que no es fácil. Así que, como hermana mayor, se ve obligada de ofrecerse a ayudarla, ya que seguramente sus palabras le servirán más que lo que le puedan decir sus padres. Además, no cree que le pase nada que no haya pasado ella misma antes.

—Lu, por favor. Abre la puerta.

Pero Lucy no contesta. Se sienta en el suelo, junto a la puerta, esperando a que su hermana salga.

—A ver, cuenta. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has encerrado?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame.

Silencio.

—Soy fea.

Molly se echa a reír. Le hace gracia, porque todo el mundo dice que Lucy es la hermana guapa. Y no es que ella sea la fea, pero tienen razón. Y a ella no le importa. Y si a ella no le importa, ¿por qué a Lucy debería importarle?

—No digas tonterías. ¿Quién dice eso?

—Alison Kersey.

Molly rueda los ojos. Otra vez esa chica del mal. Le dan ganas de salir a buscarla y dejarla calva… por un rato.

—¿Y en serio la crees?

No obtiene respuesta, pero es evidente que la respuesta es afirmativa.

—¿Sabes qué? Alison tiene razón.

—¿Pero qué dices, idiota?

—Es verdad. Si cuando naciste, yo pensé que eras un minúsculo monstruito.

—Cállate.

—El médico nos dijo que si volabas eras un murciélago.

—Eres la peor hermana del mundo.

—Además, tenías una joroba y una sola ceja.

—¡Cierra el pico!

—Y la gente cuando te veía se asustaba.

—¡Ugh!

—Hubo un feriante que se nos acercó un día, cuando te paseábamos por la feria, y nos ofreció una buena suma de dinero si te dejábamos participar en un número circense…

La puerta se abre de repente y por ella sale Lucy con los ojos hinchados y mirando con ira a su hermana mayor.

—Eres odiosa, que lo sepas.

Molly se pone en pie y le seca las lágrimas con un trozo de papel higiénico.

—Pero me quieres.

—Porque eres mi hermana.

—Pero me quieres… —canturrea Molly.

—Como sigas así, no.

—Me quieres, me deseas, no puedes vivir sin mí… —Molly comienza a bailar y a menear el culo con su improvisada canción.

—Para —dice entre risas.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? ¿Te has reído?

—No.

—Sí que lo has hecho, que te he visto.

—No, no es verdad.

—Lo único que no es verdad es que eres fea. Y quien te diga eso es que es un moco de trol.

Lucy vuelve a reír. Molly la abraza. Y no hay nada más satisfactorio que hacerle reír a Lucy.


End file.
